1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to phonograph record players, and more particularly is directed to an electric control circuit by which automatic operations of a phonograph record player may be controlled in an improved manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phonograph record players have been provided with an automatic operating cycle consisting of a lead-in operation for moving a tone arm from an elevated rest position outside the perimeter of the turntable to a set-down position on a phonograph record supported by the turntable, a play operation in which a pickup stylus carried by the tone arm engages the record at the set-down position and thereafter tracks the record groove for reproducing the sound recorded therein, and a return operation initiated upon completion of the play operation of returning the tone arm to its rest position. In a well known existing phonograph record player having the foregoing normal automatic operating cycle, the control mechanism thereof includes a drive gear rotatable with the turntable and engageable with peripheral teeth on a control gear for turning the latter to effect the lead-in and return movements of the tone arm by means of a lever assembly having a cam follower engaging a cam formed on the control gear. The peripheral teeth of the control gear have toothless gaps selectively facing the drive gear in stop and play positions, respectively, of the control gear, that is, when the tone arm is in its rest position and during a play operation, respectively, clutch means are actuable for initiating engagement of the control gear with the drive gear and thereby causing turning of the control gear from its stop position to its play position in the lead-in operation and from its play position to its stop position in the return operation. An actuator or trigger is operable for actuating the clutch means, and a manually controllable mechanism is provided for operating the trigger and initiating a lead-in operation either at the commencement of the normal automatic operating cycle or at the completion of a return operation when a repeat mode of operation is desired. The mechanism for operating the trigger is also responsive to the position of the tone arm at the completion of a play operation for then operating the trigger and automatically initiating the return operation. However, in the described existing phonograph record player, manually introduced commands for controlling the operations thereof are processed or transmitted completely in a mechanical manner, with the result that such commands can be effective only when given or introduced with the record player in either its stop mode or play mode. In other words, a stop command for aborting the automatic operating cycle and a repeat command for effecting repetition of the automatic operating cycle cannot be given during the lead-in operation and the return operation, respectively. Further, the existing phonograph record player is not provided with lamps or other indicators for visually indicating the operating modes of the record player at all times during its automatic operating cycle. Accordingly, the user of the phonograph record player has to observe the position of the tone arm and/or the position of a control knob or the like by which stop and/or repeat commands are introduced in order to determine the existing operating mode of the record player and whether, in such operating mode, the record player may be made to comply with a stop command or a repeat command.